


Вышивка: Я ждал тебя

by Sellaginella, WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: К Лалли возвращается его луонто.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Вышивка: Я ждал тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SSSS book 1, page 511](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760380) by Minna Sundberg. 



[ ](https://imgur.com/4TKHm33.jpg)


End file.
